


USUK Winter Wonderland Week 2015

by harin91



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Avengers references, Captain America (Marvel) references, Cats, Christmas Fluff, Day 1: Snow, Day 2: Winter themed activities, Day 3: Party, Day 4: Holiday preparation, Day 5: Cozing up together, Day 6: Holiday travels, Day 7: Free day!, Doctor Who References, Downton Abbey References, FACE Family, Fanart, First Meetings, Frozen (Disney) references, Harry Potter References, M/M, Mistletoe, Northern Lights, Star Wars References, USUK Winter Wonderland Week 2015, alternative universe, facebook chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harin91/pseuds/harin91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week of entries for the Winter Wonderland Week organised by The USUK Network on Tumblr</p><p><b>Day 1:</b> Do you want to build a snowman?<br/><b>Day 2:</b> Cosplay on ice!<br/><b>Day 3:</b> FACE Christmas party<br/><b>Day 4:</b> Hanging the mistletoe<br/><b>Day 5:</b> Cozing up together<br/><b>Day 6:</b> Holiday travels<br/><b>Day 7:</b> Free day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Snow - Do you want to build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to participate to this year's contest by [The USUK Network](http://usuknetwork.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!  
> We received one prompt a day, so I'll be posting my entries daily on this work until the 19th of December.  
> Please note that these works are **not beta-ed** and English is not my first language.
> 
> In this entry there are references from Frozen (Disney) and two Nations being very much in love.

Three days of snow in England just before the start of Christmas holidays.  
Quite a nice change instead of rain, but still a humid, uncomfortable enough weather to be out and about.  
So Arthur did what he knew he had to do: he cancelled all his last appointments (or postponed them to after the 1st of January) and retired to his countryside mansion, with his two cats, a stash of food, an electric kettle to have his tea about anytime of the day he felt the need of it and enough books and DVDs to last a month.  
  
Finally, after years of last-minute travelling around the world for badly scheduled meetings just at the end of the year or awkward Christmas dinners with his family or the royal family or Alfred president's family or his president's family or both or all of these people together in one room (plus Francis and Matthew), he had about a week to spend alone, relaxing and enjoying the winter season.  
And also (why not?) snow outside of the window.  
  
He was looking distractingly at said window when he heard a yelp in the otherwise completely silent white scenery outside.  
A beat and some snow hit the panes, scattering all over them and obliterating his view on the hills and trees outside.  
He stayed very still at first, trying to figure out logically what could have caused such a thing to happen, but just when his mind was extraordinarily failing in helping him, he heard his name being called and another snowball hit the house, this time a bit to the left of the window but still managing to spraying it with melting ice.  
He got up from his armchair, wrapped the blanket that covered his legs around his shoulders instead and glanced out of the window: he somehow still managed to startle as he saw Alfred, covered in layers of heavy winter clothes, smiling at him and throwing another snowball.  
  
Arthur made an outraged face to the slowly falling and melting snow plastered to the outside of his window and through the glasses he saw Alfred laughing and making a gesture with his arms, silently asking him to open the panes.  
He did, but just because he needed to hear what the fool had to say.  
Alfred's smile grew even more as he opened his arms wide and gestured to the snow-covered garden he was standing in: “Do you want to build a snowman?” he sang, giggling excited at his own quote.  
Arthur face-palmed.  
  
  
“I thought you said you were busy until the 30th?” he said casually, opening the front door of his house to bring out some supplies for the snowman they were building.  
“I was but I followed your example and cancelled” replied Alfred, rolling a big ball of snow to make a head big enough for his creation.  
“You could at least have called...” mumbled Arthur, not even knowing why he was complaining about it.  
“I prefer a surprise better, don't you?” grinned Alfred, winking at him. His hair were squished down on his forehead by his blue, read and white beret and his glasses were a bit fogged by his cloudy breath in the cold hair. The pair of gloves he was wearing were already soaked and covered in melting snow.  
  
They worked together to complete the snowman and kept silent, only stealing glances and smiles every time their hand touched or Alfred found something in the garden to help with the decorations.  
The silence around them, in the all white and cold December's afternoon, made them feel like they were immersed in a magical, fairytale-like world.  
But Arthur's fairies were nowhere near the house, since in the winter they preferred to sleep in their homes and not venture outside.  
So the magic was all about the excitement of them being together again, playing in the snow like they haven't being doing for a long time.  
“Done! Now it looks like you!” exclaimed Alfred admiring the finished snowman. Its mouth was curved low in a frown and above its green eyes made with tiny leaves from an evergreen bush were two big eyebrows made with bushy moss.  
  
Arthur got angry and shouted some insults, Alfred laughed, Arthur chased him around the garden, they had a snowball fight, Arthur managed to tackle Alfred on the ground (but only because Alfred let him, mind) where they rolled around on the snow, giggling madly.  
They rested there, trying to catch their breath, Arthur half on top of Alfred who was sprawled on his back.  
The English Nation sighed contentedly and rested his head on top of Alfred's chest, closing his eyes.  
  
“Thank you for coming” he murmured, quiet enough to not disturb the atmosphere but loud enough to be heard by the American: “I would have missed not having you around, this year”.


	2. Day 2: Winter themed activities - Cosplay on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Definitely all Madeleine and that cosplay's fault' was his last thought before fainting.  
> First Meeting AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose this winter themed activity because I love cosplays!
> 
> In this entry there are Harry Potter and Captain America (Marvel) references!
> 
> Headcanon names I used:  
> Madeleine (Kirkland) = Northern Ireland  
> Alastair (Kirkland) = Scotland
> 
>  **Not beta-ed**!

Skating with a cape on was absolutely impossible!  
Arthur stumbled once again on the hem of his Hogwarts' uniform and wobbled on his skates, trying to reach the side of the skating rink.  
  
Usually he was a fairly decent skater, but with the full Slytherin cosplay on, almost all the movements were impossible to make without risking to trip on the fabric and fall over.  
It was all his sister's fault, really.  
Madeleine had succeeded in convincing the whole family to dress like characters from Harry Potter to the annual 'Cosplay on Ice' event and, being them all ginger except for him, they were going as the Weasley's family.  
And he, being light blonde and with a perpetual frown on his face, had to be Draco Malfoy, of course.  
  
He really wouldn't have minded at all (Slytherin was his favourite House anyhow) if it wasn't for his rented cosplay being too big on him and hard to wear while skating.  
  
“C'mon, _bràthair!_ ” called Alastair, his older brother dressed as Charlie Weasley, from the centre of the rink, where he was spinning and having fun with the rest of the family.  
Arthur scowled and released his grip on the rink's fence to try and join them: he succeeded in finding his balance and moving his skates again until something hit him and he fell on the ice face-first, something (more precisely, someone) heaving on him.  
  
“Oh my God, I'm sorry!” cried with an heavy American accent the person above him, crawling away and helping him in a sitting position.  
Arthur immediately covered his hurting nose and mouth with a hand and found out he was bleeding. Great.  
“Jesus, you're hurt!” exclaimed again the stranger.  
Arthur lifted his gaze from his hand to the guy's face and found out he was a blonde, very nice looking boy in a Captain America's suit.  
Arthur tried to say something but the alarmed look in the other's wide sky-blue eyes made him stutter and then completely speechless.  
  
“Arthur, darling, are you all right?” asked his mother from behind him: a group of people including his whole family has gathered around the two currently still sitting on the ice.  
“I-I'm...” he tried, in vain.  
“Don't worry, ma'am! I know exactly what to do!” said very loudly and suddenly the American boy, with a determined look to Arthur's mother.  
He got up in an heartbeat and pulled Arthur with him: in less than an instant Arthur found himself carried bride-style by Captain America, skating toward the exit of the rink.  
  
“Wha-who-why-WAIT!” he cried, English grammar suddenly forgotten due to the swirl of emotions he was experiencing. He was absolutely panicking.  
“You're safe, Brit friend!” exclaimed excited the guy, exiting the rink and laying Arthur down on a bench near the ticket booth.  
“My name is Alfred F. Jones, I'm a hero and I'm rescuing you!” he added, putting his hands on in hips and starting to laugh very loudly.  
At this point, almost everyone inside the rink had stopped skating and was looking at them in mute disbelief.  
  
Arthur found out he actually could pass out from a mix of embarrassment, outrage, panic and conspicuous if not ridiculous attraction to this Alfred F. Jones.  
'Definitely all Madeleine and that cosplay's fault' was his last thought before fainting.


	3. Day 3: Party - FACE Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year's Christmas Party at Matthew's house got cancelled due to a snow storm, but there still are ways to celebrate Christmas Eve together as a 'family'. FACE family (but still USUK).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the strange but warm relationship these four can create when together.  
> I also had to search for old Christmas Eve's customs and I found out that the Father Christmas's tradition originated in England in the 16th century, so I guess it's safe to presume that Alfred and Matthew when younger had those Christmas Eve's traditions (which we partially still have, at least here in Italy XD).
> 
> **Not beat-ed** and finished in a rush! (Sorry!)  
>  Also, a pair of swear words (thanks, Alfred).

“It's not a party without the wine!” protested Francis for the nth time that evening.  
“In fact, this is NOT a party!” replied for the nth time Arthur from his spot on the couch, arms folded, legs crossed and an annoyed scowl painted on his face.  
Matthew put his large hands on his shoulders to try and loosen his tension: “Behave, the both of you. Something unexpected happened and now we're in this situation. But, we can still enjoy ourselves and have a little Christmas party just the four of us, right?” he reasoned, predictably the more rational of them all.  
“I'll hardly call being snowed in on Christmas Eve in Toronto, Canada 'unexpected', my dear,” replied Arthur, but with a much calmer attitude: his ex-colony always had the ability to calm him down.  
“Well the weather forecast said 'snow' not 'a motherfucking shitload of ice from the heavens',” said Alfred, coming inside the living room with a tray full of fuming mugs.  
“That's not wine!” whined Francis eyeing the hot cocoa.  
“I won't even go near Matthew's booze stash without permission from the owner,” explained simply the American, laying the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch an sitting next to Arthur: “At least not when I know his hockey sticks are around.”  
Matthew giggled at that, which made the following moment a bit disturbing.  
  
“Anyway, drink up!” exclaimed Alfred excitedly, offering the hot beverage to the other three.  
Francis sat down on the armchair near the fireplace, legs swung on one armrest. He sipped his cocoa fancifully, like he would a steam glass of red wine.  
“Thank you,” murmured Arthur when Alfred handed him his cup: dark chocolate, no sugar...  
“...and no marshmallows! See, I remembered!” he commented proudly.  
“About that, why does your cup have more marshmallows than mine?” asked Matthew, who sat down beside his brother.  
Alfred grinned and was about to reply when his phone rang in his pocket.  
  
He pulled it out and checked the screen for messages: “It's official, no one of the others can reach Toronto. There are no flights. Thanks, snow storm.”  
Matthew sighed: “I'm sorry, Al. It's my fault... I insisted in inviting them at my place.”  
Alfred shook his head: “Nah, bro... don't worry. At least they're all safe at home and we are... together.” he looked at Arthur and smiled, making the Brit blush.  
“I insist that we should do something more festive...” suggested Francis from his spot, eyes fixed on the dancing flames of the crackling fire.  
“Festive but not alcoholic, please.” whispered Matthew to the other occupants of the couch, who snickered.  
  
“You know what makes a good Christmas party? Board games!” suggested Alfred.  
“I agree, but please not Risk. Or Monopoly. Things tend to get pretty ugly if we Nations play those games,” said Arthur, eyeing the Frenchman.  
“Card games are ok, too.” proposed Matthew.  
“What did we do back in the days on Christmas Eve?” asked suddenly Alfred, swirling the spoon inside his hot cocoa.  
  
Silence fell inside the room as they all quietly searched inside their memories.  
“We used to lit candles around the house and leave bread and milk for Father Christmas,” said Matthew, breaking the silence with his small, light voice: “And put socks on the fireplace.”  
“I made you go to bed early since I knew you would get up before sunrise to go open your presents.” said Arthur with a distant, fond smile.  
“But before that, we went to mass and sang Christmas carols and had supper all together,” added Alfred, excitedly: “Arthur played the piano for us!”.  
“Did you really?” asked Francis with a smirk.  
“I guess I did... anything to keep them at bay,” replied Arthur.  
“Sometimes you came to visit too, Fran. And you played the piano as well.” called him out Matthew, who added: “You always brought the biggest boxes of presents.”  
“I still do!” prided himself Francis, lifting his nose: “I love to spoil my children!” he smiled.  
“As do I!” protested Arthur.  
Alfred and Matthew exchanged a look and laughed, ending the conversation before the two bickering old men could get hurt.  
  
“Isn't it nice that we get to spend a Christmas like we did back then?” asked Matthew, looking straight at Francis, who nodded.  
“It is, _mon chou_ ,” agreed the Frenchman, suddenly standing up from the armchair: “Fine, then. If we're going to have a _fête the Noël_ just for ourselves, I will need to start preparing dinner and no, _Arthùr_... I appreciate, but I don't need your help.” he said, heading to the kitchen.  
Arthur sighed and Matthew got up, following Francis: “Then I'll do it.” he winked to his brother before leaving the room.  
  
Alfred got closer to Arthur and giggled, breaking the sudden silence they had created.  
“What?” asked Arthur, brows furrowed at Alfred's grinning expression.  
The younger lifted his hand and cupped Arthur's face, leaning in to softly kiss the corner of the Englishman's mouth: “You had chocolate's moustache,” he said, pointing to the same spot on his own upper lip.  
Arthur blushed, but his eyes betrayed his amusement.  
He pulled Alfred near tugging on the other's hoodie and they kissed properly, softly and silently in the warm atmosphere of Matthew's firelit living room.  
  
“I'm starting to think I'm going to enjoy this Christmas party way more than I do every year,” murmured Arthur, mouth still close to Alfred's lips.  
“Even without the booze?” asked Alfred, amused.  
“Uhm,” nodded Arthur, cuddling closer to his boyfriend and closing his eyes in contentment.  
“Even with a sober Francis?” asked again Alfred.  
  
Arthur made a pained noise.  
Alfred snorted.  
Francis started whistling a Christmas carol from the kitchen.  
Matthew glanced outside the window and silently thanked the snow.


	4. Day 4: Holiday preparation - Hanging the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England is busy organising for the holidays and America is supposed to be decorating the house.  
> But he's also on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even Himapapa said that lately England's cooking has improved! Well done, Iggy!  
> I know today's entry is very short and a bit cheesy, but I wanted fluff and I had this idea a while ago. Hope you like it!
> 
>  **Not beta-ed**!

England was cooking.  
That concept alone would have scared him and made him run away the fastest he could or alternatively run to prevent his boyfriend from burning the house down.  
But that was in the past, since in the last decade England had put some effort in learning how to properly cook, becoming a passionate television cooking show's watcher and taking lessons from the Royal chefs and even Mr. Gordon Ramsay in person.  
The fact that England was cooking was, in fact, nice.  
  
It meant America could smell the sweet scent of baking while wandering around the house, decorating every room of England's London apartment in Christmas fancy: they had the whole December off work and were currently organising an early party for all their close Nation-friends.  
  
It meant he could sneak inside the kitchen every now and then to have a taste of this and that, since England was still learning and sometimes needed his assistance and opinion (even if often not explicitly requested).  
  
It also meant that England would often come and go from kitchen to dining room, fetching plates or trays from the cupboard while talking to himself about the steps he had to follow in making the next dish or quietly whistling to America's selection of Christmas tunes that was filling the air of the whole flat.  
  
That was why he was currently busy hanging the mistletoe on the casing above the kitchen's door.  
He made sure to take a lot of time in doing it, so he would be in the way of England's path: every time England would come near to go to the other room, he would point to the mistletoe above them and steal a long, loving kiss from his boyfriend.  
England would alternatively smile and laugh or blush and stutter, but he would always kiss him back and stop his ministrations to hug him or coddle him or look lovingly in his eyes.  
  
“You're absolutely ridiculous, love. Do you realise we are many days away from Christmas?” he asked.  
Alfred just grinned back at him: “Let's count how many kisses away from Christmas we are, then!”.


	5. Day 5: Cozing up together - fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's entry is a fanart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m especially awful at drawing backgrounds, so I used a photo (credits to the original owner) and played with a pair of patterns.  
> This fanart could also accompany my fanfiction [Everything has changed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4985317)

See it also on [Tumblr](http://brightly-painted-canvas.tumblr.com/post/135374222448/usuk-winter-wonderland-day-5-cozing-up-together).


	6. Day 6: Holiday travels - To the Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s entry is a fanart as well! - **To the Northern Lights**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why, but when I read the ‘Holiday travels’ assignement I instantly thought about the Northern Lights sightseeing in Alaska.  
> I looked it up on the internet and found a picture that gave me inspiration for this. As usual, the background is a photo (credits to the original owner).

See it also on [Tumblr](http://brightly-painted-canvas.tumblr.com/post/135439028358/usuk-winter-wonderland-day-6-holiday-travels).


	7. Day 7: Free Day! - Christmas special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Facebook chat conversation between America and England, trying to schedule their holidays together.  
> Fanboy alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do for the last day, so I opted for an old idea that I transformed a bit (to add Christmas in the mix). Thanks to this year's British television scheduling, I was able to do it easily enough!
> 
> **Headcanon names** :  
> David (Kirkland) = Australia  
> Mitchell (Kirkland) = New Zealand
> 
> **Not beta-ed**! I don't really know how these two would write online, so I improvised.

\- **Arthur Kirkland is online**

**Alfred Freedom Jones:** yo bae! :)  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** just in time  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Hello, love.  
**Arthur Kirkland:** What for?  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** got the plane booking ready  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** I guess washington/london on the 24th and back on the 3rd  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** that alright? :)  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** I'm sorry, Alfred  
**Arthur Kirkland:** I'm busy from December the 25th to January the 3rd included.  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** WHAT? :( hon you gotta work on holiday???  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** that shucks! :'(  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Actually, no. I'm not working.  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** then why?  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Other things added up.  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** art, are you kidding m?  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** or you serious?  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** what things?  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Christmas specials on telly.  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** …  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** this isn't happening  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** what do you mean?  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** you're saying you prefer watching tv than spend time with ME ON XMAS! :(  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** I guess if you put it that way...  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** ARTHur you can't do it Im your boyfriend Im coming to england to spend time together  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** we're going out and celebrating  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** or having a party  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Fine. You can come and we can spend Christmas together. But we're getting home before 5pm  
**Arthur Kirkland:** to watch Doctor Who's special  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** can't you just record it?  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** I can't  
**Arthur Kirkland:** don't be absurd  
**Arthur Kirkland:** I can't just record The Doctor, Alfred.  
**Arthur Kirkland:** I can't.  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** ...OK fine  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** we're going out AFTER that  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** there's Downton Abbey after that.  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** !!!  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** record it!!!  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Alfred, everyone in the UK watches Downton Abbey. Even Her Majesty the Queen watches it, I would never be able to avoid spoilers!  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Be rational.  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** fine  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** we're going out on the 26

**Arthur Kirkland:** …  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Actually,  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** OMFG  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** there's the first episode of “Dickensian” at 7pm  
**Arthur Kirkland:** “And then there were none” at 9pm  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** and those are necessary because...?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Because Dickens.  
**Arthur Kirkland:** And Christie.  
**Arthur Kirkland:** And also Aidan Turner's a fine lad.

**Alfred Freedom Jones:** fuck sake, art  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** ok then  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** I guess the 1st you're watching Sherlock

**Arthur Kirkland:** Obviously.

**Alfred Freedom Jones:** and the 3rd there's War and Peace?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Exactly.

**Alfred Freedom Jones:** then what are you doing from the 27th to the 31st?

**Arthur Kirkland:** ...marathons.

**Alfred Freedom Jones:** EXCUSE ME

**Arthur Kirkland:** Movie marathons.  
**Arthur Kirkland:** all six LotR and The Hobbit extended editions, plus extras and commentaries.  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Dave and Mitch are coming over.

**Alfred Freedom Jones:** …  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** You're invited if you want.  
**Arthur Kirkland:** I'm sure the lads won't mind.  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** WELL THANKS FOR THINKING ABOT ME TOO  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** You're welcome.  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** fuckoff  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Why are you upset?  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** take a random guess!  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Al, I'm not responsible of this year's BBC schedules, you know that.  
**Arthur Kirkland:** and you always do the same to me when there's something on your television you want to watch.  
**Arthur Kirkland:** But please, do come over. We can still spend time together during the day!  
**Arthur Kirkland:** I'll make it up to you ;)  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** ...fine,  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** :)  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** I'm booking those planes now alright?  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Very well.  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Oh, and we have one free evening on the 2nd, just saying.  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** oh nice  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** I know exactly what we're gonna do ;)  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** mmm? :)  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** yeah  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** just tell me what I should take w/ me  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** ?  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** Star Wars original trilogy or Marvel stuff?  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** …  
**Arthur Kirkland:** the Avengers.  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** Tom Hiddleston's a fine lad?  
  
**Arthur Kirkland:** I actually was thinking more of Chris Evans...  
  
**Alfred Freedom Jones:** :DDD

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Additional notes:**

I'm sorry if I made any mistake on shows and fandoms, I really don't want to upset anyone! This is just a crackfic :D  
(also, I have nothing against Tom Hiddleston... it's just that Captain America is my favourite XD -and Arthur must be a fanboy since he's so similar to Alfred, right?-)  
And yes, Aidan Turner is Irish not British :)  
  
This is the last post of the USUK Winter Wonderland Week of 2015!  
I hope you enjoyed the works and if so, please leave a comment :D It would make me very happy!  
_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year_ , everyone!


End file.
